1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism, and more particularly to a fixing mechanism to fix a button to a base of an electronic device.
2. General Background
Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, laptop computers, PDAs, are widely used. A notebook computer typically includes a plurality of function buttons for facilitating activating corresponding functions. For example, a suspend button is typically attached to a base of the notebook computer by a resilient strip, for being pressed by a foldable cover of the notebook computer to enter suspend mode when the cover is folded toward the base. The suspend button is typically fixed at a free end of the strip. Another end of the strip opposite to the free end is fixed to the base. However, the button actuates one switch of a circuit. A plurality of buttons is arranged in the base of the notebook computer to completed functions. A top of the base of the notebooks appears in mess. Additionally, more space of the top of the base is occupied by the buttons.
What is desired, therefore, is a button fixing mechanism which can selectively actuate buttons.